You Belong with Me
by HDCullen
Summary: THis is based upon Taylor Swifts' You Belong with Me. Bella loves Edward. Edward doesn't know. Theirs this talent show. ANd show downs. Plus a small Cat-fight. Read! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight( That is Stephenie Meyers ). I do not own " You belong with Me " by Taylor Swift. DUH! **

**A/N: I love this song and it reminds me of what my brother is going through. Just the male version. His best gal pal is dating " bad guys" .**

I was sitting in my best guy friends room listening to him argue with his girlfriend. Edward may be my best friend but he just can't see what's right in front of him.

" It was joke! Come on babe! I'm sorry. Okay love ya bye." Edward begged into the phone.

" Hey Ed. You know the phone won't appriecate being swallowed" I teased him as he made one last kissy sound into the phone." Now that your free . Turn on some Soulja Boy or something a little less preppy." He did as I said and turned on some rap.

" You know that so called preppy stuff isn't half bad." He told me looking through his Cds . Yeah I think I'll stay away from classical music for awhile.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

We were at school just hanging out. I was listening to my Ipod when _she_, aka Alice Brandon , came up to me in her usual demin too short to be called clothing mini skirt, desinger blouse , and five inch high heels.

" Ugh! Eddie how can you be seen with that torn up jean , converse wearing ,t-shirt wearing piece of trash ! It looks so bad for your imagn!" Alice squealed . I rolled my eyes got up, took out the earphone to my Ipod , and smirked.

" Oh no! He's being seen with the _only_ girl at this school whom doesn't need preppy crap that can pull off t-shirts , jeans , and converse'! Oh My! I don't know what he'll do with little old non bat-poop wearing me!" I faux worried. She just glared when she saw Edward laughing.

" OMG! Edwierd. She's wearing last months top!" I Squealed. Even if it was his girlfriend he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

" How do you know it's last months top, skank!" She yelled. I froze for a second. She knew Not to call me that if she didn't want a bloody-nose. At that exact moment I felt strong hands grab my arms.

" I swear Edward if you do not let me go I will just hurt you to!" I screamed. He then came in front of me. It wasn't him but by the hand I knew who it was Emmett. " I'm not afraid to hurt you Emmett! And whom ever you decide to pass me onto next!" He let go of my arms. " Watch your back Cheerleader!" I screamed and walked away. As I did I heard the boys talking. They knew I only didn't hurt her because Edward was the standing between us.

" Edward! You may like Alice but Bella has been your friend forever! I can't believe you didn't break up with it as soon as it said that about Bells!" Emmett screamed! Awe , my knew favorite best friend! Beside Edward but come on he didn't even take up for me! Sheesh!

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Jasper and Emmett had conviced me to do the talent show tonight. I wrote a song for it and they learned how to play it on the guitar and drums. I love those guys. Just as brothers. When I heard them call my name I came out from behind the curtain. I saw him and her in the audience. I saw him go into shock for me doing this. I just smirked.

" Alright boys hit it!" I told Em and Jazz. I got ready to sing as they started to play. I look at him as I sang.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upsetShe's going off about something that you said'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I saw him look a bit guilty at the fact. She just rolled her eyes. I gave a duh ,annoyed face.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday nightI'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't likeAnd she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirtsShe's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming about the day when you wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I saw him go into complete shock. I made " short skirts" and " cheer captain" sound like I was totally disgusted.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along, so why can't you see?You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

I glanced behind me to the source of light that had just started to come through. There was this huge screen. It was playing a bunch of little moments with me and Edward. Rose had made it. She had to prove it with real life footage.

I turned around and smiled. Then started again.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeansI can't help thinking this is how it ought to beLaughing on a park bench, thinking to myselfHey, isn't this easy?And you've got a smile that could light up this whole townI haven't seen it in a while since she brought you downYou say you're fine, I know you better than thatHey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

From the little montage , I heard a not muted part. ' Edward desreves better than that slut. She was all over Mike at the last game.' I heard my vioce say. I was going to kill Rose!

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakersShe's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming about the day when you wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole timeIf you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along, so why can't you see?You belong with me_

I finally got up the nerve to look back at him in the crowd. He seemed like he was coming into this great relization.

_Standing by and waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know?Baby, you belong with me, you belong with meOh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the nightI'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cryAnd I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreamsThink I know where you belong, think I know it's with meCan't you see that I'm the one who understands you?Been here all along, so why can't you see?You belong with meStanding by and waiting at your back doorAll this time, how could you not know?Baby, you belong with me, you belong with meYou belong with meHave you ever thought just maybeYou belong with me?You belong with me_

I felt a tear run down my face as I walked back stage. Almost everyone was clapping. But I ran home. I forgot my car and ran. I ran all the way to my room and jumped on my bed. I

I few moments later I heard a knock on my _window?_ What ever. I was guessing it was Em or Jazz. They think doors are overrated. I opened the window to find Edward. Once he got his fingers in the cile it took everything I had not the shut the window as hard as I could.

" Let me guess. I embarrassed you. Alice is upset. If that's the case then mission accomplished. What do you want Ed…" I was cut off by Edward pulling me into a very romantic kiss. Well , that was unexpected.

" I just never wanted to ruin our friendship." Edward whispered after a moment of complete silence.

" It never would have." I said then kissed him passionately. We stay like we were for a few moments they broke apart.

" Oh , and I forgot to tell you this. I dreamed of us together forever and my new favorite song is the one you sang tonight." He chuckled remembering the song where it said how he tells me his dreams and I know his favorite songs. I pulled him to my bed and started kissing him again.

**A/N: Hey people! This is HDCullen's little brother. Okay well I think my sister did really well so I am posting this for her. She's dumb enough not to log out when she gets off. Oh and I am not having girl problems. I only have one problem at them moment and he is a guy. He is stealing my dream girl! I want her back. I know most of you are girls out there so I am asking advice. I'll tell HD that I did this so she'll understand when she see's it in her Email.**

**I love you People! **

**- CC!**


	2. AN: American Idol

**Hey! Everyone! It's just me! I'm going to ask a huge favor especially if you're an American, go to www (dot) americanidol (dot) com and go vote for Scotty McCreery! If you do this huge favor for me, I'll love you forever! It doesn't cost anything and he's an amazing singer! Help him get his start! Most of us are looking for a break in something, give him his!**


End file.
